U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,667, issued to Le Suer, relates to nitrogen and phosphorus-containing succinic acid derivatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,102, issued to Le Suer, relates to lubricating compositions containing the reaction product of a polyhydric alcohol with both a high molecular weight succinic acid reactant and a phosphorus reactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,567, issued to Le Suer, relates to a process for reacting a phosphorus acid-producing compound and a succinic acid-producing compound with a polyhydroxy compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,093, issued to Le Suer, relates to a lubricating composition containing the reaction product of an alkylene polyamine with a substituted succinic acid-producing compound and a phosphorus acid-producing compound.
U.K. Pat. No. Application 2,142,651 relates to metal-working compositions containing the reaction of a polyether polyol dispersant with a phosphorus acid compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,311, issued to Sung, relates to a wear-resistant aircraft engine oil containing the reaction product of didodecyl phosphate with a poly primary amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,199, issued to Schlicht, relates to an ammonium salt of an alkyl alkane phosphonate in a lubricating composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,499, issued to Fein, relates to an alkyl phosphonate amine adduct in water-based lubricants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,002, issued to Fein, relates to an alkyl phosphonate amine adduct in water-based lubricants.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,131, issued to Hepplewhite, relates to a lubricant containing a mixture of organo phosphonate with an organic amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,922, issued to Caule, relates to a phosphonic acid used in coating copper alloy sheets or foil.